Because the Talk
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Alexis Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, LoliRock from the cartoon of the same name, and my OC, perform a medley of 2 of my favorites; "Talk" by Coldplay, and "Because the Night" by Linda O.


**Because the Talk**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: I only ever own my OC and any lyrics no one recognizes. All characters, melodies, Etc. belong to their respective owners.**

 **Songs featured: Because the Night; Linda O version. Talk by Coldplay.**

 **Notes: Got another story idea; Similar to my "Duelist Kingdom X", but for Battle City. In the meanwhile, I hope everyone enjoys this short, sweet little songfic.**

 **Cartoon(s): LoliRock**

 **Anime: Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

The auditorium was sold out; Not an empty seat in sight. Some of the people wrung their hands in some form of anticipation. Some, a little too rich and snobbish, just leaned against the wall, arms crossed over their chests.

The expectant murmurs of the crowd hushed as the lights dimmed, and the spotlight came on. The piano music began to play and the curtains opened. The stage was decorated so that the scene portrayed was that of a college dorm room with: Two beds, two desks, two lamps, two chairs, a TV, and a trash recepticle.

The young girl who stepped out first was a child of about 5, dressed in a white nightdress.

"Take me now, Aibou, here as I am," sang Alysa Aiday. "Listen close, so you understand. The cards they beckon, calling my name. I hope for you, they do the same."

The stage brightened as pink, orange, and blue lights were activated; The band members; Iris, Talia, and Aurianna, revealed.

"Come on now, try and understand, the way I feel when I hold your hand," sang the girl as another blonde girl this one of fifteen, stepped out.

"Take my hand, come under cover." sang the teen girl; Alexis Rhodes. "They can't hurt you now. Can't hurt you now. Can't hurt you now."

"Because the game, belongs to Duelers," chorused the Duet. "Because the game, belongs to us. Because the game, belongs to Duelers, because the game, belongs to us."

The two took their places on their respective beds as sparks of pink, orange, and blue light were set off by LoliRock.

"Because the Game!" chorused LoliRock; A synthesized voice booming over the amplifiers.

The crowd cheered and waved for their quintet as the upbeat techno tune blasted through the large, loud speakers.

Then, as the music quieted, so did the crowd; Eager for the second verse. The lights dimmed again, and the spotlight came on showing; Alysa cradling a plush baby doll of Rini, while Alexis knelt at her side.

"Help me out, I can't do it alone," Alysa sang. "Cards are my Destiny, set in Stone. What is a Duelist? I want to be. Let's duel together, just like a team. Come on now, help me understand, the way it feels having lots of fans."

"Take my hand as the sun descends. They can't beat us now. Can't beat us now. Can't beat us now."

"Because the Game, belongs to Duelers. Because the Game, belongs to us." chorused Iris, Aurianna, Talia, Alexis, and Alysa.

Upon the end of the second playthrough and synthesized _'Because the Game'_ , the lights lowered, and Alysa was shown sitting up on her bed. LoliRock began with a simple melody and the sound of wind. Then they played a slower, but equally upbeat tempo.

"Oh Aibou, I can't, I can't get through," Alysa sang. "I've been tryin hard to reach you cause I don't know what to do. Oh, Aibou, I can't believe it's true. I'm so scared about thee future and I wanna talk to you. Oh I wanna talk to you, ooh."

The melody kicked up as Alexis seemed to enter the door; As though entering her home after a long day at work.

"You can take a picture of something you see," she sang. Talia played the notes on her Keytar.

"But in the future, where will I be?" Alysa sang, as though asking Alexis the very question. Again, Talia played the notes.

"You can climb a ladder up to the sun," Alexis sang, kneeling at Alysa's side. "Or write a song nobody had sung. Or do, something that's never been done."

The crowd cheered during the short, "Break", in the music. Alysa started the second verse.

"Are you lost or incomplete? Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?"

"Tell me how you feel," sang Alexis.

"Well I feel like they're talkin in a language I don't speak," Alysa replied; Again, seemingly to answer the previous lyrics like they wer Alexis' question. "And they're talkin it to me."

A gasp was heard from the crowd. Then the two youths sang the refrain again.

Above on the balcony, clearly not amused, Chazz Princeton scoffed and stalked away.

The girls finished the song;

"So you don't know where you're goin, but you wanna talk," sang Alexis. "But you feel like you're goin where you've been before. You'll tell anyone who listen, but you feel ignored."

"Nothin's really makin any sense no more," said Alysa.

"Let's talk. Let's talk. Let's talk. Let's talk..." the girls chorused together. Then the lights and music slowly ebbed away with the sound of the wind being played again.

The crowd burst into a deafening array of cheers, whoops, and shouts as the lights came back on and the five youths took their final bow of the evening.

 **And there it is. Hope everyone enjoyed.**

 **Fellow Yu-Gi-Oh GX, LoliRock, and Sailor Moon fans... Please help me out! I want to do a story about: Alexis Rhodes, Iris, Rini, and My OC, taking a journey similar to Duelist Kingdom Tournament in Original Yu-Gi-Oh Season 1, but to defeat Sartorius, who is under the evil influence of the Seal of Orichalcos.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
